It's OK to waste one hour
by writingonandon
Summary: Well, Tohru is being lazy... and feeling darned guilty about it... Oh, and Kyo unusual tact comes into play... R&R please! Do enjoy! By the way, this is a remake after a very unforgivable mistake. Loads of thanks to Grey princess for telling me gently!


**It's OK to waste an hour**

Disclaimer: I don't have the evergoing humour to make this kinda thing.... But, yeah I own it!!! The disc that is...

************************************************************************

Tohru Honda is the kind of girl who never wastes any time.

She's the kind of girl who can finish cleaning a whole kitchen in a few hours.

She's the kind of girl who always, _always,_**always**, tries hard during her lessons and...still has time to help others on the way.

But nobody's perfect.

People need breaks sometimes.

Breaks from being their usual self and from other poeple's expectations.

Sometimes we all want to break free.

This was one of those times...

************************************************************************

She knew she had to study... Knew it all too well. But still, there's always this other part of us hidden in there somewhere. There's always this lazy part of us that just begs to be freed. And unknowingly, Tohru being Tohru, had freed it.

It was as if all of a sudden, her bed was calling to her, telling her to take a nap. All of a sudden, she was feeling tired and just wanted to run away into the land of dreams. Schoolwork just seemed to hard for her at the moment. .Hard.

She jolted, shocked that she had been thinking these thoughts. Her mother had always told her to work hard...and Kyouko had always been someone to walk the talk. She should be working hard just like her mother. She shouldn't be wasting time... Her mother had worked hard for her. She should repay that.

But. But surely she wouldn't mind if she lay down for a while... surely she'd understand. Schoolwork. Just the sound of that word made her bones heavy... Maybe it was OK.. Just this once..

And then she remembered Kyo's words from so long ago... "It's ok to get upset a bit y'know? It's ok to complain a bit... Like, be angry a bit... It's ok..."

Was it ok to be lazy a bit too? Could she? Her feet began walking to the bed. It was as if they had their own will. Her body moved on it's own. She lay down on the bed...

And started crying.

Yes, she cried. She'd failed her mother...she'd failed Yuki... she'd failed everyone...

Because she knew deep down, that she was being lazy... That she was wasting time...

But her studies... they seemed too tedious. Too overwhelming...

************************************************************************

A shadow loomed over her... "Why are you crying?" a voice, rough and a bit gruff, asked, "What's the matter?"

Tohru looked up and saw orangey hair through her tears, "I'm sorry..."

Kyo looked shocked..._ What did I do?! What did SHE do?!!!_

"I'm being lazy..." Tohru sobbed, "I'm failing everyone..."

Kyo smiled his crooked smile and lay down beside her on the bed. Through all the days when he still had the curse, he'd never seen her neglect her daily studying before... Maybe she was finally being rebellious for once. Finally doing what she wanted...finally being selfish for once.

He reached out his hand and gently wiped away her tears. Then he wiped them off on his pants...

He grabbed her gently and pulled her onto his chest where she lay, gently sobbing into his shirt/jacket.

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes... "It's ok to waste an hour sometimes. It's ok to be lazy too. Nobody's gonna scold you..."

She smiled, "K-k-kyo..."

"You can waste _one_ hour," he says, smiling at her.

************************************************************************

And so they wasted one hour. They wasted it by talking about nonsense and Tohru's twisted logic and mostly...Tohru... As usual, whenever they had these little random conversations, they always ended up talking about her...

After the one hour was over, they both went to the living room and sat down to study together.

Both looked forward to the next hour that can be wasted...together...

After all, it's ok to waste _one _hour.

*********************************END*********************************

A/N: I was feeling extremely lazy and had recently read the manga... (Actually, I read the manga because I was lazy...) So I wondered if Tohru could be _normal _for once.

You know, laze around a bit. She doesn't seem capable of doing that!!!

My hat's off to you, Honda Tohru!!! Anyways, yeah, the guilt that comes with being lazy far outweighs the enjoyment you get with the stuff you do while you're at it.

Anyways, do review!!! And tell me what you do when you're being lazy while you're at it!

Oh yeah, this is dedicated to lazybumms everywhere!!! Cos' I think I'm one... :p


End file.
